Come Back To Me
by PrincessSpenserJaye
Summary: Finn and Rachel married young. They have their problems, like everyone else. But what happens when Finn tries to find himself and Jessie St. James comes back into the picture?
1. One

"Finn, please, don't do this." I said as he walked out our front door. "We need you. Finn, wait. Please, don't go." He threw his weekend suitcase stuffed full of clothes and toiletries into the back seat of his car, removed our daughter's car seat, and slammed the door. "Finn, please at least look at me if you're walking out on me, on our family." I begged.

He turned around and looked into my eyes, gently stroking my cheek. "I'm not 'walking out', Rach. I just have some... things I need to figure out. I'm going away. I'm not sure when I'll be back. I'm turning my phone off, so you won't be able to get a hold of me. I'll call Arianna tonight and every night. But please don't ask me why. I just need to find me." He opened and got into his car, turned it on, and drove away.

I stood on the front steps of our perfect home as he sped towards the highway. As I watched him go, I thought of all the things I'd given him, all the things I'd given _up_ for him. I'd never been more disappointed in myself in my life. I'd given up my dreams for him, because I love him. We'd stayed in Lima, because he'd wanted to work for Burt. We'd moved in next to Noah after we'd gotten married, followed closely by Sam and Quinn, and finally Kurt and Blaine.

I walked slowly into the house, closed the front door, and went into the kitchen. I hadn't had a drink since my failure of a party a few years ago, but today seemed as good a day as any to try it again. I poured myself a small glass of wine and went into the living room and sat on the couch. There was still at least an hour and a half until I needed to pick Ari up from school to run her to singing lessons.

I didn't really know what to do with myself, so I just _sat_. I flipped through the TV channels looking for anything that would lift my spirits. There was nothing. I went back into the kitchen, rinsed out my glass, and began to bake. I'd always bake when I was upset. Finn used to make fun of me for it, but it really did help calm me down.

I looked at the clock above the oven. "Damn." My cookies had two minutes left, but it would take me longer than that to pick Arianna up. I couldn't turn them off, that would stop the cooking process. I grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed Sam and Quinn. One of them would be able to watch my cookies, right?

"Hello?" Sam said as he answered the phone.

"Sam, hi, it's Rachel."

"Oh, hey Rachel. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you or Quinn could come over and watch my cookies in the oven? I need to pick up Arianna from school but the cookies only have two minutes left in the oven."

"Sure, I'll be over in a second."

"Thank you so much! I'll leave the door unlocked and then you can lock it when you leave. Feel free to take some home to Quinn."

"Bye Rach. And thanks. Quinn loves your cookies." I quickly hung up the phone, hung my apron up on its hook, and grabbed my keys off the rail on the refrigerator. I drove to Arianna's school with the car almost silent. I needed to think. Why would Finn leave like that? What had I done?

Arianna got into the car and at once turned the radio on. "Hi, mommy!"

"Hi sweetie. How was your day at school?"

"It was alright. One of the kids in my class called daddy a mean name, so I hit him. Then he laughed at me and said you were ugly." she said, frowning.

"Wait, you _hit_ him?" Why hadn't I gotten a call?

"Not hard." She said frowning. "He made fun of me for that, too."

"Did you tell your teacher? Which child was it?"

"No, I didn't tell a teacher. I'm not five, mom. I'm seven. And it was that Jackson kid. He's dumb, anyway."

'Jackson?' I thought to myself. 'Who did I know who'd named their son Jackson? That's such a weird name...'

We rode the rest of the way back to the house in silence with just the radio playing in the background. Arianna walked into the house first. I knew she could smell the cookies and would soon ask me what was wrong. How could I tell her that Finn had walked out? How could I tell her daddy wasn't coming home tonight?

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why isn't daddy home?" Arianna asked as I hung my keys up in the kitchen. "Mommy, please, answer me. Where's daddy?"

"Ari, sit down. Please." We walked into the living room. She sat on the couch and I sat in one of the chairs. "Daddy isn't coming home for a while. He's not sure that he loves mommy right now."

"Mommy, of course he loves you!" she interrupted. "How can he not? You've been together since high school!"

"Let me finish." I wiped the corner of my eye where a tear was forming. "Daddy just needs some time for himself. He said he'll call you tonight. You can talk to him every day, just like normal. I promise."

Arianna began to cry and ran straight to her room. I remained seated on the couch, crying as well. This was going to be so hard. We missed singing lessons today, but I guess singing was less important than this…


	2. Two

I don't know what made me do it. I just couldn't take it anymore. Anything and everything that Rach did made me so angry. It wasn't the fact that she was nagging, she always did that. It wasn't the fact that I felt like I failed her. I don't know what made me pack that bag and speed off towards anywhere that wasn't Lima. But I needed out.

I loved Rachel. Of course I did. My love for her was stronger than anything I'd ever thought I'd loved in my entire life. More than football, more than singing, more than my mom and Burt and Kurt. But something... changed. And I couldn't figure it out. Rachel was acting weird. I didn't know if she was seeing someone else or what, but she wasn't herself. Not at all. I needed to figure out if this was really what I wanted. Or if we'd separate and I stay here in Lima with Arianna and Rach could finally go to New York and watch her dreams come true. Maybe that's what I'd do. Let her go. If she really loved me, then when she was happy, when she found herself again, she'd come back to me.

I pulled up to a hotel that was right on the outside of town. This would be as good a place as any to stay for a while, I supposed. I walked into the hotel and up to the front desk. "Good afternoon, welcome to the Freedmont Hotel. Can I help you?" The young woman couldn't have been older than twenty or twenty-one. She was blonde, and looked kind of like Quinn when we were in high school. Her nametag said Jillian.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you had any rooms available? I'm not really sure how long I'm going to stay… My wife and I are having some trouble and I needed to get out of the house." Wait, what? I don't need to tell her that. I don't even know this girl. "Is there a way I could rent a room and then pay for it when I leave? My wife and I are sort of having some trouble at home."

"Let me check with my manager, please wait just one moment." She smiled as she walked into the back room to get the manager. Jillian came back out a few minutes later and started putting something into the computer. "It looks like you're in luck, Mr…"

"Hudson. Finn Hudson." What? Why did I just say my full name? I don't even know this woman. She was attractive, though.

"Mr. Hudson." She said, putting emphasis on my name. "We have one room on the top floor. It's actually a suite, but I can give you a special rate if you're staying longer than 3 days." She entered my name into the computer and then handed me a room key. "There you are, sir. Room 1202, top floor."

"Thank you." I took the key from her hand, and it lingered for a few seconds.

"If you need anything, just call down here and I'll get you whatever you need." Jillian said before I walked away. "_Anything _you need." She winked at me just before I turned around heading towards the elevator.

I got in and looked at my feet as the doors closed. I didn't even know what to say to myself as I rode the elevator to the top floor. 'What did she mean by anything?' I really had no idea. After a few minutes, the doors opened and I walked down the hall to my room. I was so thankful that they even had a room for me, I didn't complain when I found out that it was a really _big _suite. There were at least two rooms in just the front. I walked through some more and found there were two bathrooms as well. 'This place is huge.' Just then the phone by the bed rang. "Hello?"

"Mr. Hudson? This is Jillian. From the front desk? I was just wondering how you were liking the room."

"Oh, well, it's beautiful. I feel like I'm in New York or something." I responded, chuckling.

"Yes, that is actually the New York suite." she said. "Do you need anything? A bottle of champagne? Company?"

I was taken aback. She really was hitting on me. I didn't know what I was doing as I heard "Some company and champagne would be lovely." come out of my mouth.

"I'll be right up." She said seductively.

I was stunned as I hung up the phone. What had I just done? I hadn't cheated or even thought about cheating since high school. And I couldn't just call and say I'd changed my mind, Jillian was already on here way up! I quickly put my bag down on one of the beds and took my toiletries bag into the bathroom. I heard a knock at the door and I knew that had to be her. I looked through the peephole and then opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi." she said, handing me a bucket of ice with a bottle in it. "This was the most expensive bottle we had. But don't worry! You don't have to pay for it. I took care of it already."

"Well, thank you. Please, come in."

"Thanks." she said, brushing her hand against my chest as she passed. "Mind if I turn on the TV?"

"No, go ahead." She turned it to a music channel that was playing soft, slow music like the kind Rach and I had had for our first dance.

"Come and sit." she said, motioning to the spot on the bed next to her. "I don't bite."

I went and sat next to her. We didn't really say anything for a while. After about twenty minutes she got up and went to the bathroom. I just awkwardly say on the bed, not really knowing what to do. Did I want to do this to Rachel? _Could _I do this to her? I didn't have time to think about it because when Jillian came of the bathroom, she was in nothing but her lingerie. She came right over to me and kissed me.

Oh shit.


	3. Three

Arianna waited up all night for her phone call from Finn that night. Thankfully it was a Friday night, so that she didn't have to ruin her perfect attendance by skipping school to get some sleep because her father never called her like he'd promised. "Mommy, why hasn't daddy called yet?" She'd ask every time I passed her sitting in the hallway by the phone.

"Darling, I don't know." I would answer. "Let me see if I can get Uncle Sam or Uncle Noah to try and get ahold of him, okay?"

"Okay."

I walked into the kitchen. I looked at the clock and it said 11:35. I picked up the receiver. I dialed Sam and Quinn first, but got no answer. I called Noah next and still got no answer. Where was everyone? I dialed the last person I could think of that would possibly know where Finn was. "Hello?" Burt said on the other line.

"Hi Burt, it's Rachel." I started. "I'm so, so sorry to bother you this late, but I was wondering if Finn had maybe told you where he was going."

"Going? I didn't know he was going anywhere. Carole and I haven't talked to him since yesterday." Burt said groggily. "Why, what's going on? What's happened?"

"He… left me this afternoon. He wouldn't give me a reason other than that he needed some time to find himself. He promised to call Arianna tonight, but we haven't heard from him. I'm getting worried because Finn never forgets to tell Arianna goodnight. And I tried calling Sam and Noah, but I didn't get any answer at the houses."

"Rach, calm down. Have you tried calling his cell phone?"

"No, he told me he was going to turn it off and that I was not supposed to call him, he'd call the house to talk to Ari." I answered.

"Have you tried calling Kurt? He and Blaine are back in town."

"No, I didn't know they'd gotten home from New York!"

"They just got in, they might still be up. Go ahead and give them a call, okay, honey? It'll be alright."

"Thanks, Burt. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I hung up the receiver and walked back into the hallway. "Arianna?" I called. "Ari? Where'd you go?" I walked into the living room and saw that she'd fallen asleep on the couch. I covered her up and then got my coat and keys. I was going to find my husband one way or another, weather he liked it or not.

I walked out the front door, locked it behind me, and began walking down the street. I walked up to Kurt and Blaine's front door and knocked as loud as I could. There was a light on downstairs so I figured they'd be up. "KURT!" I yelled. "BLAINE! I NEED YOUR HELP."

The front door swung open and Blaine was standing there in just his sweatpants. "Hi, Rachel." He said. I saw Kurt come up behind him with his facemask on, which meant that they'd just started thinking about getting to bed. "Rach, what's up?"

"Finn left me." I started, tears running down my face. "And he promised to call Arianna before she went to bed tonight and he hasn't called. I don't know where he is or anything. He told me not to call his phone and I just don't know what to do. I was hoping one of you had heard something or seen him or anything. I just can't imagine that he'd do this to Arianna." By this time I was almost in hysterics.

"Rachel, it's alright." Blaine said. "Come inside, have some tea."

"I really shouldn't. I left Arianna in the house by herself. I don't want her to think I've left her, too." I replied. "I don't really want to be home alone with her, though. I can hardly contain myself."

"Blaine, put a shirt on. We're going with Rachel. Hurry, now!" Kurt said, putting his coat on and standing outside with me. "Don't worry, Rachel. We'll find him. It's not like him to just disappear." Blaine put his coat on, locked the door, and the three of us began walking back to my house. We were silent the entire time.

We got back to the house and I unlocked the door. I checked the living room to make sure Arianna was still asleep and didn't know that I'd left the house. She was still sound asleep thankfully, and I went into the kitchen and served drinks. "When did you start drinking again?" Kurt asked.

"This afternoon. It was as good a time as any, right?"

"That is a very good point."

"Rachel, have you tried getting ahold of anyone else?" Blaine asked, sitting on the floor next to the couch. "Sam, Noah, Quinn?"

"Yes, you two are my last hope. I would have called you first, but I thought you were still in New York."

"We were going to let you know tomorrow that we'd gotten home." Kurt said. "We'd literally just gotten in the door when you'd come over."

"It's alright. I just didn't know where else I was going to go. I'm so worried."

"Well, I'll give him a call. If I do it, he'll think something is wrong with Carole or dad. I hate to worry him like that, but he doesn't know we're back either. It was supposed to be a surprise for the two of you." said Kurt.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. I was getting sleepy myself. I must have looked like it too, because Blaine had gotten me a blanket and a pillow. "I'm not ready to sleep yet."

"Trust me, you are." Blaine said, smiling. "Have you slept good lately?"

"Not at all. Finn's been weird and distant for a few days now. I just don't know what's going on."

"We'll figure it out, Rach. It'll all be okay. I promise." Kurt said, pulling out his cell phone. I watched him walk into the other room, heard him dial the phone, and then I closed my eyes and fell asleep not sure if I even wanted to wake up later.


	4. Four

**Author's Note: **_Sorry it's been a while. :/ Haven't felt much like writing this, but I did it. :) So, here you go. I hope you like it! :D_

* * *

><p>It took me a few seconds before I realized what was happening. I opened my eyes and pushed Jillian off of me. "Woah, wait a minute!" I said. "Stop, stop!"<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked, seductively, breathing into my left ear.

"I can't do this. This isn't right."

"It's not like anyone is ever going to find out." Jillian said, scooting into my lap. "Come on, let's just have a little bit of fun. You're sexy and I'm sexy. You're having problems with your wife, and I am more than willing to do anything and everything with you."

"Stop. Seriously. I cannot and will not do anything with you. I love my wife and daughter very, very much. I am not going to do anything that would put my marriage in more jeopardy than it's already in." I said, standing up. "I think it'd be best if you left."

Jillian got redressed in the bathroom and left without a word. I felt that it would cost me, but it didn't matter I had done the right thing for Rachel and for Arianna. I locked the doors as soon as she left and went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. As I came out of the bathroom, I heard my cell phone ring. Part of me hoped that it was Rachel, even though I told her not to call, and the other part of me didn't care who it was and wanted to just let it ring.

I looked at the clock on the wall as I debated whether to answer it or not. "Midnight!" I said to myself. "Fuck, I forgot to call Arianna!" I was going to be in trouble now. She was never going to forgive me. I looked at my phone and saw it was Kurt. "Hello? Kurt, what's happened, who's hurt?"

"Your daughter, Finn. Arianna waited up all night for you to call. She and Rachel were so worried about you tonight."

"I know, I just looked at the clock, I got sidetracked after I got to the hotel." I said, shyly. "I'm assuming Rach told you."

"She did. And I'm very disappointed in you, Finn Hudson. How could you just leave your wife and daughter alone?"

"I'm doing it _for_ them, Kurt. For Rachel. I just want her to not be tied down anymore. I mean, let's face it, I'm not the best husband in the world."

"But Rachel loves you, Finn. To her, you are the best husband in the world. She chose you over New York, Finn. Why don't you understand that being with you is now her dream?"

"I didn't have any idea. I … I don't know what to say…."

"At least tell me where you are."

"The Freedmont. Right outside of town. Room 1202. You won't tell Rach, will you?"

"Of course I won't. But that just means that you'll have to deal with me tomorrow. Get some sleep. We have a lot to talk about. Goodnight, Finn." Kurt hung up the phone before I could say goodbye. I can't believe I didn't realize that Rachel didn't want to go to New York now. Of course she still wanted to be a singer, but she wanted to be with me, wherever that may be.

I'd never felt more like an idiot in my life. But Rachel had been acting funny lately. She'd been staying out later on weekends and she'd be out of the house before I'd even be up to take Arianna to school. I didn't have any idea what she was up to, I'd just assumed she'd been seeing someone else or had been trying to find a way to get some money to go to New York.

I'd express all my worries to Kurt when he came tomorrow. Right now, I was going to try and get some sleep, though. I needed it. I turned the TV to a movie channel and turned the volume down to 15. I got into the bed and closed my eyes and was instantly asleep. I'd hoped to dream of my beautiful wife and daughter, but with my luck, I'd have a restless sleep full of nightmares.

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of knocks on the door. I slowly got out of bed and stumbled my way to the door. I looked through the peephole and thankfully it was the day time front desk clerk with Kurt right behind him. "Sorry to wake you, sir." The man said. "But this young man says you were expecting him."

"I was, thank you. Kurt, come in." I nodded to the desk clerk and shut the door behind myself after Kurt walked in. "Hey."

"Finn, how are you going to afford this?" Kurt asked as he gave himself a tour.

"I don't know. They're supposed to let me pay when I leave, but the night desk clerk made a move on me last night and I sent her away, so I honestly don't know how I'm going to pay."

"I… She what?" Kurt asked, surprised. "She made a move on you? Why was she here? With you?"

"Kurt, I don't know what happened. This girl, she reminded me a lot of Quinn, and I don't know, I just remember calling to the front desk and she came up here with wine, and she took her clothes off and she kissed me."

"She kissed you? What are you going to tell Rachel? Did you even think about her last night?"

"Yes!" I said, stunned. "Of course I did! I didn't do anything with that desk clerk except send her away. I told her I was not going to do anything more to hurt my marriage then I'd already done."

"Finn, I'm proud of you." Kurt responded, sitting on the end of the bed. "Not that you left, obviously. That you stayed true to Rachel and to Arianna."

"They are my whole life." I whispered. "I don't know what I was thinking, coming here, leaving my girls. Kurt, what have I done?"

"We'll fix this, Finn. We will. Let's get you out of here first." Kurt got up and began packing my things back into my bag. "Shower up and then put this on." He placed a shirt and pants out for me on the bed. "I'm going downstairs to sort this out. I'll be back up in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Kurt. I love you, bro."

"You're welcome. Once a Hummel, always a Hummel, Finn."


	5. Five

I woke the next morning to the sounds of Arianna running around the house screaming. "You can't catch me, Uncle Blaine! I'm too fast for you!"

"Woah, you _are_ too fast for me, Ari!" I heard Blaine say. "Watch that corner!" I slowly got off the chair I had been sleeping in and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Rach. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept good. Well, as good as I could I guess. How's Ari this morning?" I asked as I got some eggs out of the refrigerator. I got a pan from the cupboard and some butter out of the butter container. I began to make myself some sunny side up eggs. I got some bread and put it in the toaster.

"She's doing better." Blaine answered. "She was glad to see I was home, though she thought I'd left Uncle Kurt in New York." He laughed. He sat down at the table where I could see he was having a cup of coffee in between chasing Arianna around the house.

"That's silly. You'd never leave Kurt anywhere by himself." I said, smiling back. The toast popped out of the toaster and I went to grab it. I got a plate and put the pieces of buttered toast on it and put the eggs next to the toast. As I sat down across from Blaine, I asked "You don't mind being here, do you Blaine?"

"Of course not, Rach. You, Finn, and Arianna are family. I'd do anything for you guys." Blaine answered putting his hand on mine. "I hate to see anyone sad, but you especially. You're too pretty to be sad."

"Thanks, Blaine." I said, smiling gently. I was so grateful for Blaine and Kurt these last few years. They helped me so much, especially when Arianna was born and I went through a bout of depression.

"UNCLE BLAINE, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FINDING ME, NOW!" I heard Arianna yell from somewhere upstairs. I assumed her closet, since that's where she always hid when she and Finn played

"Oops, I forgot we were playing hide and seek." Blaine smiled. "Better go find her." He dashed out of the kitchen and bounded up the stairs. I heard him trip and fall on the last stair, like he always did. I laughed under my breath. He always seemed to forget that that stair was not as far up as the others.

It was just like Blaine to act like a child. I wasn't complaining, oh no. Because I knew that Ari needed a companion, since Finn and I didn't want to have any more children. Not that we wouldn't keep one if we had it, but we just didn't want another one right now. Arianna was _more_ than enough for us and our scheduelles.

Just then the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anyone, so I assumed it was Finn and Kurt, though I thought it strange that they would ring the doorbell. I tied up my robe and went to the door. "Guys, you don't need to ring the doorbell –" I said as I opened the door. "You can just come right in." I opened the door fully and saw that it wasn't Finn or Kurt standing on my front step.

It was Jesse St. James. With a son.

"Hey, Rachel." He said, holding onto his son's hand. "Long time no see. This is Jackson. Can we come in?" Jesse asked, smiling.

"Um…" I said as I debated whether or not to just slam the door in his face. "Well, I guess. Give me just a minute." I lead them into the living room and then ran up the stairs. I bounded into my bedroom and quickly changed out of my pajamas and into a little black and white dress.

"Blaine? Arianna?" I called down the hallway. "Where are you?"

"In here, mommy. In my room!" Arianna called. "Do you want to play with us?"

"No, darling. I need you and Uncle Blaine to come down stairs with me. One of mommy's high school acquaintances is here to see us." I looked at Blaine, and nodded for him to go ahead of me back down the stairs.

I quickly cleaned up Arianna's face and put her hair up into a pony-tail. "Alright, let's go downstairs." I heard Blaine talking to Jesse about random things and at once I got extremely nervous. It had been years since I'd seen Jesse. I still hadn't forgiven him for the prom incident. This was crazy.

"Eww, mommy, Jackson St. James? Why is he here?" Arianna said as she walked into the living room. I could tell she was angry that I had allowed him into our house, especially after what had happened yesterday. But from the look on his face, he hadn't wanted to be there either.

"I'm sorry darling. His daddy is one of mommy and daddy's friends from high school. Sit there next to Uncle Blaine." I whispered. "Please."

"Jackson, say hello to your friend." Jesse said as Arianna and I walked into the room.

"She's not my friend, dad. She's just some stupid girl I go to school with." Jackson answered, glaring at Arianna.

"Mommy, can I have a glass of water, please?" Arianna asked, not paying Jackson any attention.

"Of course, would anyone else like anything?" I asked, standing up and heading for the kitchen.

"I'll have some water, also." Blaine said.

"I'll have some scotch on the rocks and Jackson will have water." Jesse said.

"I'm sorry, Jesse, we don't keep alcohol in the house. You'll have to have water as well." That was a lie. Of course we kept alcohol in the house. We threw parties. We had friends.

I walked into the kitchen and poured four glasses of water and took them out to the living room. There was a mumble of "thank you's" from the group and I sat down next to Arianna.

"Arianna, why don't you and Jackson go outside and play?" Jesse said. Arianna looked at me and I nodded. Whatever Jesse was going to bring up I did not what Arianna to hear.

"So, Blaine tells me you don't act anymore." Jesse said, taking a drink of water.

"That's right, I'm a full time mother. I haven't acted for years."

"Why? Because of Finn? Because you're stuck here with him?"

"You will NOT talk about my husband that way, Jesse St. James." I said. "I chose to stay here with him to raise our daughter, to be close to our friends and family, and to make sure Arianna grew up with the same loving environment that we did."

"Oh, right, the same loving environment that made you the great singer you used to be."

"Get out." I said. "Get out of my house. And don't come back."

"How about we all go out to dinner Saturday, at Breadstix? Blaine and Kurt can come, too. We have _so _much catching up to do. See you then." Jesse said, walking out the door.


End file.
